Fractured Thoughts
by x-SpaceGirl-x
Summary: About if Elle Greenaway had a daughter, and when she left the BAU, she made Aaron Hotchner the legal guardian. Hotchniss, ReidxOC, rest of the team there too. This is pretty much AU, same characters. The main part I changed is how Doyle gets Emily. M rating because of cases.
1. Almost Killed Me

**AN- Reviews Please!This is a fanfiction about what could happen if Elle Greenaway had a daughter and left her in the care of Aaron Hotchner (AKA Hotch) and the rest of the team, David Rossi,**

**Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, ( Spence) Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, ( Baby Girl to Morgan) and Emily Prentiss once she joined the team. This takes place after the man who was hunting Emily ; Ian Doyle. ( apparently, I need to say that I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS still does. Unfortunately.)**

**This is pretty much AU, same characters. The main part I changed is how Doyle gets Emily. Seriously though, I hated how CBS did the wooden stake thing, so I changed what happened. **

* * *

_"You can't choose your family. You take what the fates hand you. And like them or not, love them or not, understand them or not, you cope. Then there's the school of thought that says the family you're born into is simply a starting point. They feed you, and clothe you, and take care of you, until you're ready to go out into the world and find your tribe."_

The beeping of a heart rate monitor greeted me as I came to, my head spun and pounded. I took a breath, and winced as I felt my bandage stretch, and the sutures pull. I opened my eyes, confused, as I realized I was in a hospital. " Mom?" I rasped. A nurse bustles in.

" Hello dear, you've been out quite a while." I blink at her, confused.

" Where's JJ? And Hotch? And the others?" She looks at me.

" Oh, do you mean the FBI agents? That one, Morgan I think, is out in the lobby. The others went to grab something to eat. I can get him for you." I nodded my head, immediately regretting that decision, it made my world spin. I leaned my head back against the pillow. Morgan walked in.

" Derek!" I said, my voice catching. " Where's Emily?" He looks at me with sad eyes.

" Oh Baby Doll…" A sob hitches out of my throat.

" Em… Emily's dead?" I sob. He gathers me into a hug. I hear footsteps and look over his shoulder. My team, my family, really, walks into the room, and behind them, the section chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Erin Strauss. I look at them, my eyes filled with tears. Stauss immediately gets down to business.

" What is your relationship to the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and why did it cause you to be their the night that Doyle was apprehended?" I glare at her, and appeal to Hotch,

" Can't this wait?" He shakes his head

" You know the protocol." I sigh, and begin.

* * *

_" No one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your arms." - Breathe by Anna Nalick_

" My name is Georgia Ella Hotchner, I am 15. My biological mother was Elle Greenaway, and I have no idea who my father is. Elle was part of the BAU team until she resigned. She left me in the care of Aaron Hotchner and the rest of the team when I was 7. She left custody papers that said that Aaron Hotchner had full custody. - I mean, Agent Hotchner." Strauss stops me there.

" Didn't you call out ' Mom' when you woke up?" she questioned.

" Yes, I did." I replied. " I was calling out for JJ, she's been a mother to me since Agent Greenaway left. If you want the whole thing, fine. The team raised me since I was 7, so they are my family. Hotch is my dad, JJ is my mom. Dr. Reid is like a brother, so is Agent Morgan. Penelope Garcia is like my sister, and so was Emily Prentiss. Agent Prentiss and I were in her apartment, I was spending the night at her apartment, when Ian Doyle broke in. He first stabbed me multiple times, twice near my stomach, twice near my lungs. He almost punctured my left lung. Before he stabbed me, I heard Emily begging him to leave me alone, to kill her laughed cruelly and replied, " Oh, I will kill you too." He then shot her in the chest area, stabbed her in the stomach. The last thing I remember is Derek coming in and telling me to put pressure on the wounds, before he grabbed my hand, and sat with Emily." I finish, avoiding their eyes, as I remember how Emily pleaded, to let herself die to save me.

Hotch looks at Chief Bitch Erin Strauss.

" Will that be all?" She nods curtly and leaves. Hotch asks everyone to leave for a bit, then sits down in the chair by the bed and grabs my hand.

" What happened after you got us out of there?" I question him, not entirely sure if I want to hear the answer.

" When you arrived, they took you and Emily into surgery. They tried to stop the bleeding with her, but she bled out on the O.R table. They managed to stop the bleeding with you, and you've been recovering for two days, you have a concussion, several broken ribs, a broken wrist, and your wounds." I look away. Hotch leaves, and Spence comes in.

" Spence…." I croak. " Emily… I can't believe she's actually…" I move over, so he can sit beside me on the bed. I start to sob, and rest my face in his shoulder. He cries, and I cry. We grab on to each other like we're the only things keeping us on earth. A couple days later, the doctor clears me to go home. The nurse gives me a wheelchair, and Morgan pushes me down the hall. Hotch is away for the next couple of days, so I will be staying with Morgan. That night, I wake up screaming, I had a nightmare about watching Doyle kill Emily.

* * *

_" Don't know how, but I'll get by, slowly pull myself together." -Grace by Kate Havnevik_

I am sobbing, and unable to calm down. Morgan is at a loss of what to do, so he calls JJ to come to console me. She comes in, and just hugs me. I fall asleep next to her, and sleep the rest of the night. JJ takes me back to her house so Will can watch me, and I play with her son, Henry. He hugs me when he sees me.

"Georgie?" He asks. " Why haven't you been to see me?" he asks.

I look at Will. He shrugs. I'm on my own for this one.

" Hen, you remember Emily? Mom's friend?" He nods, his eyes wide like saucers.

" She isn't here anymore. She went to heaven. I've been in the hospital getting better." He nods.

" Just like Haley went to heaven. And Rosaline.?" I wince, remembering them. I knew that Rosaline was JJ's sister, who committed suicide when she was 11. Haley was Hotch's wife, hunted and killed by George Foyet, a serial killer known as the The Reaper. He hunted Haley to get to Hotch, he murdered her in the house they shared together. I sit down with Henry, and spend the rest of the day there.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	2. Broken

**AN- Update. Read + Review. Sorry it's short, next chapters have more in them. So what do you guys think about twins? Personally, I like twins. Double the fun. How about some in the story? Let me know!  
**

**-A**

* * *

_Lifehouse's song Broken says:_

_" I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart, that's still beating."_

2 months pass, apparently I've become clinically depressed. I stand in front of a mirror in JJ and Will's room, wearing my black dress for the funeral. JJ comes up behind me and straightens the black bow in my hair. She turns me around, and just hugs me. I hug back. We hear a knock at the door, it's Morgan, coming to pick me up. He takes my hand and leads me to the car. We arrive at the site, atop a hill, willows growing around it. I stand with my white rose in my hand, waiting. Garcia comes up, and we grasp each others hands.

A crowd gathers, and then Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Spencer, and Will come with the coffin, they are the pallbearers. Its my turn. I stand by the grave. " Emily was more than an amazing and protective justice server. she was an amazing friend, and my sister. She protected me, and helped me. She helped raised me. She didn't deserve to die like this, by a horrible, evil man. I hope he burns in hell. " At this point, I am overcome by tears, and I step away, towards Hotch.

" I love you so much Em." I end my eulogy. Hotch pulls me to his side, and I just lean against him.

" We have had the time of our lives, but now the page has turned, the stories we will write. But I will not forget, the faces left behind. It's hard to, walk away, from the, best of days, but if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend in the time of our lives."

That night, I'm lying in my bed, looking through picture albums. There's me sleeping on Hotch's couch, the first week I was there, I was six. My 7th birthday, with Morgan holding me on his lap, grinning into the camera with my crooked no front teeth smile. Garcia and I shopping, posing with the mannequins when I was nine. Spencer and I at the Smithsonian. JJ and I with the dog, Doc. And Emily. Emily is everywhere, scooping me up, at a concert. I close it, and curl up on the bed, holding myself together.

* * *

_The Fray- How to Save a Life_

_" Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness"_

Apparently I need grief counseling, so I'm currently hiding on Hotch's couch in his office, the support group sucks, and does nothing. Rossi walks in. " What are you doing here El?" he asks. " You're supposed to be at counseling." I just look at him. " I'm not going." I state simply.

He sighs, and says, " It's mandatory." I glare at him.

" So are taxes, it doesn't mean they're a good thing." He sighs, and walks away.

Hotch comes in. He glares at me.

" I understand you're sad, and you miss Emily, I do too, but you can't sit around and do nothing. You need to get up, and I've signed you up for public school." I had been doing online school.

" No!" I scream. " I'm not going. Do you remember what happened last time?" He looked away. It had been 7th grade, and I tried school. Spencer dropped me off. He told gave me some statistics about middle school, and some girls heard him and started calling him retard. I went over and punched her, and JJ had to come pick me up.

So I decide to do the logical thing. Run away. I walk out of the BAU and (god dammit) into the rain. I wander around until 7 and then go to Morgan's. I knock on his door. He calls to someone to hold on then answers.

" M- Morgan" I say shivering. Tears pour down my face, mixing with the rain. He just looks at me, then opens his arms. I stumble into them, and sob. He scoops me up and brings me inside. His date is sitting on the couch. She looks at him.

" Who's this ?" She asked nastily.

" My baby sister," he replies.

" I'll just go then" he nods, and brings me into the bathroom. " Just sit in there for a bit and warm up. Clothes on, I'll grab you some dry ones after."

He puts me in the shower, and tries to get up to turn it on but I grab onto him.

" Don't leave me" I say. He pulls me into his arms and we sit there under the hot water.

After I stop shivering he grabs me one of his shirts a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He leaves while I change and then carries me to my room. He puts me on the bed and climbs up next to me, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. I lean my head on his shoulder.

" What made you run away baby doll?" I brush a tear away.

" I remembered stuff that our family did together." He closes his eyes and kisses my head.

" It hurts so much. To remember... it kills me." I whisper my voice breaking.

" I know love." He says. " The team was heading to the bar after we found you, but why don't we go to a restaurant instead?" I nod my head.

* * *

**AN- I hate that word. This got out my anger about it. Next chapter has fluff, and the back story behind what happened with Elle. If there are any Whovians reading this, I have a Doctor Who fanfic up. Who here ships Hotchniss?  
**


	3. In The Process Of Healing

**AN- So a bit of back story, I figured that Hotch couldn't just jump into raising a 7year old without talking to Haley. But I also thought that Haley's personality wouldn't let a child be abandoned by her mother and the people her mother trusted to save her.** **The song Here's to Us is amazing, but I censored it a bit, cause it's pretty strongly worded. Do you guys want Emily back? Review and you might get her! **

**-A**

* * *

_"Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we effed up, here's to you, fill the glass, cause the last few days have kicked my ass." -Here's to Us by Halestorm  
_

We get to the restaurant and JJ comes up to me and yells at me the same usual stuff about irresponsibility. We sit down at the table and as the conversations start, the pain lessens. I laugh, and smile, and talk and for a little I feel alive. I watch my family and remember how they came to be my family.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

" When you get to the BAU, tell them that Aaron Hotchner is expecting you." My mother says. I nod my head. She smiles sadly at me." Remember baby, momma always loves you." I smile and hug her.

" I love you too momma." I get in the elevator and arrive at the BAU floor. I climb the stairs looking for Aaron Hotchner. I find his office and sit on the couch, sucking my thumb. I fall asleep. JJ walks in.

She calls, " Guys? C'mere!" The team walks in. Her shout woke me, and I sit up.

" What the hell?" Morgan says. " Whose kid is that?" I look at them.

" My momma said you would look after me." Garcia comes down next to me.

" Hey love, who's your mum?" I look at her.

"Elle Greenaway" Morgan bend down and takes my hand.

" What's your name baby doll?" I smile at him and giggle,

" I'm not a doll. My names Georgia Ella Greenaway."

He smiles, " Did your momma give you anything?" I pull out a note. Morgan takes it and gives it to Hotch. He looks at the team.

" Elle left her in my care." He asks JJ to take me to the conference room while he takes care of a few things. I smile and run into JJ's arms. She says,

" Let's go meet Spencer." She scoops me up and Carries me to the conference room. Spencer is sitting at a table reading. " Spence? This is... What do you wanna be called sweetie?" She asks looking at me.

" Ellie." I say. Spencer looks up from his book.

" I'm Spencer." I smile,

" I'm Ellie." I tell him, smiling. He smiles at me and asks, "Do you wanna see a magic trick?"

**Meanwhile in Hotch's Office**

Hotch picks up the phone, and calls Haley. " Haley. Listen. I have... a situation. Can you come?"

After a few minutes, Haley arrives. " What's up Aaron?'' She asks.

" You remember Elle Greenaway? She... she left me her daughter. I- I don't know what to do." He tells her.

" How? How could she leave her child? Where is she?" She asks, acting like a worried mother

" I don't know. She's with Reid. I have custody papers, she signed them, all I have to do is sign them, and I will have full custody." He answers her.

" Well? Did you? That girl needs a family." Haley says.

" I wanted to know what you think." Hotch smiles at her.

" I think I need to meet her. She's our daughter, isn't she?" Haley says.

" Yes. She is."

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

With that I am pulled out of my reverie. I laugh I realize everyone was staring at me. Garcia's eyes fill with tears.

She gets up and hugs me.

" Hey PG, why so emotional?" She sobs

" You laughed, you're back." My own eyes fill with tears.

Dave says, " I swear to God, you ever pull shit like running away again, and I will make sure you are supervised at all times." I smile.

" I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I know that you guys missed her too." I whisper. Rossi smiles at me, and even Hotch gives me a small smile, very uncommon for him. JJ smiled too, but avoids my eyes. I glance at her, and she looks away. I turn away, into Hotch's embrace. He buries his face in my hair, and whispers,

" If you ever do that again, I will ground you until you're 18. " I tighten my arms around him.

" I'm sorry Ho- Dad." He squeezes me, and said, " I told Jack you'd be home tonight." I smile.

" Then let's go." I give hugs to my family, and then drive home with Hotch. Jack runs to the door, I can hear him calling,

" Daddy and Belly are home!" I open the door, and scoop him up.

" Hey Jack-o, how's it hanging little man?" Jack smiles at me, but then his face goes somber.

" I miss Auntie Emily." I smile sadly.

" So do I big guy." Hotch comes in, and puts an arm around us . " Hey G-man, it's time for bed" Jack says

" Okay Daddy." I kiss him on the forehead, " Night Jack. Love you." He responds. " I love you too Belly."

I sit on my bed, and begin to read. Slaughterhouse Five. A favorite of Emily and Morgan. Jack's in bed, and I hear the phone ring.

" Hello?" Hotch answers. " Oh." There's a pause. " When?" Another. " This week. This Friday? Does she know?" Pause. "Okay. I dunno. It's been really hard here. Ellie's depressed.'' Pause. " Don't blame yourself. It was my decision. She will understand." Pause. " Okay. Friday. Yes, I'll talk with JJ. She'll contact you." Longer Pause."Okay. Bye."

I hear the phone click down. What the hell? That may be the weirdest conversation ever. Whatever. Probably a new agent. He knows the agent, maybe Gideon's back. I flip off my light, and pull the covers up, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So there. Second update in 24 hours. Read and review!**


	4. Back From the 'Dead

**AN- Hi! The sandwich I describe is actually quite delicious, I had just gotten done eating out with my grandfather when I wrote this. Anyways, a pretty late night update, just finished dip dyeing my hair purple, so I was waiting for it to dry. I have at least three chapters already written up for this, it's a matter of getting online to do it. I'm babysitting my brother all summer, so sometimes it takes a fair bit to get the next one up. Anyways, I dunno if anyone actually reads this, but either way, I'm rambling because I'm tired. Thanks so much to the people that have reviewed, if you're a guest reviewer, please sign in so I can reply to your comments. Your reviews always make my day, so please send more! XD Sorry for all that, now on to Emily!**

**-A**

* * *

_" Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die." Poem by Anonymous_

It's now been seven months since Emily died.

We are all at the conference room, because Hotch had called us including me. He clears his throat.

" Seven months ago I made a decision that affected all of us. The surgeons lost Emily once on the table but managed to get her back and finish the surgery. She was put into the ICU and as soon as she was stable, we brought her to a secure location, where her identity was a strictly need to know basis. She was moved to another location and given another name that we had no access to for her safety." Garcia looks and whispers

" Emily..." I look up and see a familiar and much loved brunette standing in the doorway.

I stare and I start to cry.

" She's dead, it's not possible, why are you doing this to me?" I keen. She walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

" I'm here kitten." She says I just sob and grab onto her around her waist, like I did when I was a kid. She guides me to the sofa, and just strokes my hair. Morgan is staring at her, looking like a kicked puppy. She stands up, transferring me into JJ's arms.

" Derek...I'm so sorry." She says simply, putting her arms around him. After a few seconds, he hugs her back. Spencer is yelling at JJ.

"For months I came to your house crying and feeling horrible because I lost a friend and couldn't do anything. You comforted me and you knew. Jennifer, how could you, I trusted you." JJ's eyes well up.

" Spence-" she starts.

" Just don't Jennifer." he says, as he walks off.

That night, Rossi invites us to his house for a meal and wine. Spencer comes too, and eventually responds to JJ. Towards the end, we do a toast. As I watch, I notice Emily took wine, but only pretended to sip. She catches me watching, and I smile at her. She smiles back, looking almost relieved. That night I ask to sleep at her apartment. Again I wake in the middle of the night screaming, but I'm not the only one anymore. Emily runs in, and I just look at her.

"The nightmares." She say, not asking. I nod, knowing she must have the same.

" Emmy?" I ask. It was what I called her when I was feeling really scared.

"Yeah kitten? " it was what she thought I said was my name when I met her.

" Can I sleep in with you tonight?"She nods.

"Always."

* * *

_" You see the smile that's on my mouth, it's hiding the words that won't come out."- The Story by Brandi Carlisle_

The next morning I get up and make peanut butter toast. I'm at the table eating when Emily comes in. She breathes in sharply through her nose, clamps a hand over her mouth and runs to the bathroom.

I get up and follow her, and see her being violently sick. I go in, and hold her hair back.

" How far along?" I ask.

" What... what do you mean?" She asks after she's finished . I just look at her. " 2 months." She mumbles

" How did you know?" She asks.

"No wine last night, although you took some, you'd normally have the coffee maker set to brew at 7 but it's not and hasn't been for awhile and you just threw up." She looks at me.

" God, you can't even have a baby a secret around profiler's kids." I squeal and dance around.

" I'm gonna be an auntie!" Then I stop, coming to a sudden realization " Oh my god... 2 months ago is when Hotch was in Paris. Oh my god... oh my god,.." I say. Emily looks at me guiltily.

" You and Hotch. YOU and Hotch. You and HOTCH?" I stammer. " Does he know?" She shakes her head.

"It was a one night stand. We were drunk, and lonely and sad..." at that minute, the phone rings.

Emily's still sitting on the bathroom floor, so I grab it. " Prentiss." I answer it.

" Ella? Wheres Emily?" I inhale sharply. It's Hotch.

" She's ummm she's umm she's here?" I can picture him blinking.

" Can I talk to her?" I look at Emily . She nods her head. Wordlessly, I hand the phone over. I blink rapidly, and sit down next to her in the bath.

" Hotch... we need to talk..."

She tells Hotch to meet her in his office, and when we arrive, she sees him, and gulps. I grab her hand and whisper,"Be strong Em." I try to follow her into the office, but she holds me back.

" Kitten... just me and Hotch right now, love." I nod my head. She unconsciously folds a hand protectively on her stomach. I catch sight of JJ watching with wide eyes. She looks at me, and gestures to her office.

" How far along?" she asks. I glance down.

" 2 months." JJ nods.

" Our Em… a mum." I smile.

" I know, I'm gonna be a big sister again" JJ laughs.

" That's right, because you already have Henry and Jack." I laugh.

" Emmy's having a baby!" JJ grins. " Do you know who the dad is?" I glance at the door.

" Yes." I say quietly.

" Can you tell me?" I shake my head.

" Jayje, you know I love you, but the father isn't mine to tell, you wouldn't have known about the baby if you hadn't seen her." She nods.

"I understand sweetie."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Hotch's office:**_

Emily sits down on the chair in front of his desk. He looks at her.

"You said you had to talk to me?" Emily nods.

" Aaron…" she starts, choked up. She only used Aaron when she was scared, and serious about something unrelated to work.

" When you visited me in Paris, and we… hooked up… I umm… I'm umm… I'm pregnant." She finally finishes. He sits there, stunned. She waits a few minutes, then says,

" Hotch? Say something." she begs. " Please. I want my baby, I already lost one when I was 15, but I can't raise baby alone." She sobs. He gets up, and walks around the desk. He stands by her for a second, then kneels by the chair.

" Em… I… are you…. are you sure?" she nods, and sobs again.

" Aaron… I want this baby. I need this baby." he stands up, and wraps his arms around her.

" Shh… I know." He whispers. " I want this baby too. I will support you two." He says, hoping she knew that he meant not just financially, but as a dad, and a... well, whatever he was to Emily. She sniffs.

" I need to be with Ella. She's waiting. It killed me to leave her. I can do it. Alone. I understand, you have Jack, and Ella. " She says, wiping her eyes. Hotch blinks.

" Emily... no. Wait! You don't have to-" but she's already gone. "Be a single mom." He finishes.

JJ and I walked from JJ's office to wait for Emily. JJ grabs her in a hug. Emily glared at me over JJ's shoulder.

" Em, she guessed. Jayje guessed." Emily nodded. Spencer came to talk to me but walked away when he saw that JJ was there. JJ glances at him, hurt in her eyes.

" Spence…" she says. He just glares.

" Jennifer, what if I had started doing dilaudid again?" he asked.

"But you didn't…" She says, questioningly.

" No, but I thought about it." He shocked her into silence. He turned and walked away.

" Spence.." She called. I held her back.

" I'll go." I say. I walk after my best friend, and grab onto his hand. He glances at me before wrapping his hand around mine.

" Hey belly." He says.

" Spence, I haven't eaten yet, why don't we go to that new cafe down the street?" He nods his head. We walk, with our hands together. We arrive at the cafe. I sit down at a table by the window, and look at the menu. Spencer and I see it at the same time. Smoked turkey with mayo and apple slices on rye with fries. We both close the menu. We order, and then wait.

"Spencer, you know that Hotch gave JJ orders not to tell anyone." He frowns at me.

" Yeah, I know." he says.

" She loves you. Can you just please talk to her?" He nods.

" I guess." Just then my phone buzzes. Hotch texted me.

" We have a case. Reid left his phone here, we need you back." I sigh. I call to the waiter

" Can you make that to go please?" He nods. I text Hotch back.

" On our way" I look at Spence. He sighs. I smile sympathetically. " Let's go."

* * *

**Reviews please, they make me dance! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Baby Baby

**AN- Soo here's another chapter. I did research when you can feel a baby kick, and it's between 16- 25 weeks. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and just Hotchniss in general. So please review, I love it, and it helps me improve as a writer. The song I used, is amazing. Google it. **

**- xxx, A**

* * *

_**"Stumbling in the dark, no truth here to be found, if you wake and find your crooked heart is empty, down your going down" Nobody Gets Spared by Gooding**_

On the plane, Hotch briefs the team. I'm technically not supposed to be here, normally I stay with Pen, or Jessica or Will, but Jessica's sick, and Will's working. They needed Garcia with them so I couldn't stay back. It's a quick-moving case, serial rapist. Garcia stands up.

" Okay my pretties. So we were called in by the DC police, there've been 6 unsolved kidnappings in the last six months. 5 of the victims bodies were found all in Red Mire state park. The victims are all female, ages 14 to 16. Brunette. There's no sign of rape so we're probably not dealing with a sexual sadist. The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. There are post mortem stab wounds on the abdomen, around the area where the womb is. " I steal a quick glance at Emily, and then glance away. The team is talking, and I'm surprised when Dave asks me for input. Definitely not what normally happens.

" I think it could be projection, maybe he was the father of a teenage girls baby and she had an abortion. It's possible he felt betrayed and hurt. If he has any sort of mental health problem, then that stress could be the cause. Did any of the victims have a pregnancy at any point?" The team looks at me stunned.

" The first victim, Melanie West, had an abortion about a year ago, was killed 2 months after that," Garcia said. Morgan looks at me.

" How the hell did you know that?" I shrug.

"I grew up around profilers, I guess I learned." Emily looks shocked.

" God, I wonder what the rest of the kids know." I smile.

" I'm the only one who spent time with you guys on cases. So Hen and Jack probably know nothing," I say

" We should've censure your childhood more." I shake my head.

" Nuh uh. It helps to go into the career with understanding." They all look at me.

" You wanna be a profiler?" Hotch asks."

" Yeah." Just then, the plane starts to descend.

" This discussion isn't over. It's too dangerous." He says.

* * *

At the police station, I go up and introduce myself.

" Ella Hotchner, my team needs a place to set up." The man laughs.

" How old are you, thirteen?" I glare.

" Fifteen, and I'm doing what I can to help. I asked for a room to set up in." He nods and gestures to the conference room.

" Hey guys, over here." They go in and then immediately tell me to go with Garcia. I groan.

" But why? I wanna help!" JJ looks at me.

" Sweetheart, it's completely horrible for you to see, I will not have my god-daughter helping." I snarl.

" Whatever." And follow Garcia. We're shown to a room where she can set up her tech stuff. I start ranting.

"It's not fair at all. I wanna help, I can help. Am I right, Pen?"Garcia pats my hand

" Sorry cupcake, I don't want you out there either. I'm with Jayje on this one. Can you plug-in this cable?" I sigh.

" Whatever." She smiles, and pats my hand.

" We're just trying to protect you." Just then my phone buzzes. It's Emily, texting me.

" Where r u?" she asks.

" With PG." I reply.

" The appointments today, meet me at the SUV." I jump up. Emily's appointment! The first one for the baby! I hug Garcia goodbye.

" I'm going to do something with Em. " I shout. " She smiles.

" Pick up Chinese for dinner." I nod. I burst through the doors, Emily's in the SUV, waiting. I slide in the passenger seat. Just then, there's a knock on window. It's Hotch.

" Are you going to the appointment?" He asks. I nod.

" Am I invited?" I look at Emily. She shrugs.

"Yeah, it's your baby too." He opens the passenger door.

" Back seat, Ella." I roll my eyes, and scramble over.

" Use the door next time please." He tells me.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital. We walk to the OB wing, and go in. I check in with the receptionist.

" Emily Prentiss? Here for the 3 month check up." She looks at me.

"My, aren't you young?" She says. I reply,

" It's not me, and even if it was, it's not professional to make those comments." She looks at me, shocked. Emily noticed what was going on.

" Actually, I'm Emily." The woman nods.

" Room 2." she snaps. Emily and Hotch smile at me.

" Be more polite please, love." Hotch says. I smile.

" She was a bitch." Hotch looks at me.

" Language!" he snaps.

" Sorry." We get on the room, and look around. There's a metal examining table, a scale, an uncomfortable looking bench, and some stupid posters. The doctor walks in.

" Hello, I'm Doctor Martin." she says. " and you must be Emily," she asks Emily.

" Yes." she says. She spreads ultrasound jelly on Emily's belly, where there's a slight bump. She moves the stick around until a small grainy image comes on-screen. She examines it.

" They're doing well!" I look at Emily.

" Umm… excuse me…" she says. " What do you mean 'they'?" The doctor smiles.

" You're having twins!" Hotch sits open-mouthed. Emily is shocked.

" Are you sure?" she says so softly I can barely hear her.

" Yep!" Emily looks at me, panicked.

" I can't raise two babies,I'll barely be able to raise one!" Hotch looks.

" Move in with me." Emily and I freeze.

" What?" She whispers. He looks at her,

" Move in with Jack, Ellie, and I. We can get a house. We need to get out of the apartment anyways. We can get extra rooms, you could have your own half. There's only three of us and we're having babies. It makes sense. That way we won't have to buy two sets of clothes and baby stuff." I look at Emily.

" Oh please do it Emmy. You can't keep them away from their siblings, and their dad. He probably wouldn't be happy if I moved in with you. " She smiles resting a hand on her belly.

" I guess I could. But what about Jack? How will he feel? He already had a mum, he doesn't need me. " Just then the doctor comes back into the room.

" Do you want to know what you're having?" Hotch and Emily look at each other. Emily takes a deep breath.

" I do." Hotch nods in agreement. The doctor points a finger at one little shape.

"That one's a baby girl. The other is a boy." I squeal.

" We're having both!" Hotch and Emily laugh at me.

" You'd think you were the one having the babies." Emily teases me.

* * *

We leave the hospital. On the way back, Hotch drives. I rest my hand on Emily's barely there bump.

" Hey littles! It's me, Ella your big sister. I love you both so much, and I love your mommy and your daddy too. You also have a big brother named Jack. And a cousin named Henry. You have the best aunts and uncles ever, and they'll love you so much." I smile. My smile freezes. Emily gasps.

" Oh! Oh!" There's a tiny, tiny nudge from inside. Emily puts her hand on.

" Aaron..." She whispers " Feel!" He rests his hand on her stomach.

" Hey my little ones. It's Daddy. I love you so much." He says but I notice he's looking at Emily. He notices me and shakes his head, telling me not to say anything. I nod. Emily says,

"Time to tell the family." We have arrived at the station and climb out. We walk in, and Hotch calls the team to him.

" We have an announcement to make." He says. Dave smiles.

" I knew it!" I laugh at him, and high-five him. Emily takes a deep breath, then says,

" I'm pregnant."

" AGGHHH!" Garcia shrieks. " Gumdrop!" She clicks over in her heels and drops her head to Emily's stomach.

" Hey baby, Auntie Penelope's here." Emily laughs.

"Actually Pen, its two babies. A boy and a girl." Pen puts her hand on her heart.

" Double trouble! Who's the daddy?" Emily bites the inside of her cheek. Dave laughs. Hotch even cracks a grin.

" I am." He says. Morgan, who has remained silent through all of this says,

" You owe me kid." As he smirks at me. Emily scowls.

" You made a bet about me and Hotch?" I laugh.

" You both owe me." Em glares at me.

"Sorry Em. I needed money." We all go to the hotel and order some red wine. Emily declines, so I take her glass and sip at it until JJ notices and takes it away.

" No alcohol. You live with federal agents!" I scowl.

" God, you're no fun." I get up, claiming I have to go to the bathroom. I step into the bathroom, and I'm grabbed on my mouth, stifling any noise. I feel something whiff under my nose, smelling of chemicals, then I black out.

* * *

**Review :3**


	6. The Clover

**AN- Hi guys. I've changed my username. D'you like it? Sorry it took a bit, I was away. Anyways, reviews, maybe? Thanks.**

* * *

_" I'm freakin' out, so where am I now? Upside down, and I can't stop it now" -Alice by Avril Lavigne_

My head is spinning. My hands and wrists are tied together, I'm gagged. A man kicks me.

" Get up." I struggle to my feet. He takes the gag out.

" What do you want from me?" I ask, trying not to whimper.

He kicks me in the stomach. I curl up, struggling to breathe

" Your team, the BAU care about you. They're sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. So I decided to give them incentive to take it out. There's a camera. It's streaming to a page that your darling Penelope Garcia can use. They're watching now. Anything you want to say?" He steps on my chest, I can feel my newly healed ribs breaking. I look into the camera and see the red light flashing, it's definitely recording.

" Please, be careful. I'm gonna be fine. I love you, I love you all." He takes a match and holds it to my collar bone. The pain, its the worst I've ever felt. I cant help it, I scream.

" That's right, cry and scream for your team." He laughs, and leaves. Every hour, he comes back, and has some new horror in store. The worst was the branding. He leers at me. " Doesn't your Emily have this 'tattoo' as well?" He holds it up. The brand is a four leaf clover. " You love her so much, you two should match!" He smiles, a twisted smile. Then the pain starts. I can't help it, I scream. He laughs. " Does it hurt?"

I whimper, and try to wriggle away. He slaps me. I spit in his face. " You bitch! You're all the same! Sara was like you. She killed her. She killed my baby girl! So I killed her." A wave of pain passes over his face as he talks about the baby. After he's done, he leaves. I think its been two days of assorted torture when I hear a door being kicked in. He comes down, and puts a knife to my chest. He angles me towards the door. Derek comes in. " If you come any closer, I'll stab. her." Derek moves a foot closer. " Have it your way then." A gun fires, at the same time, he presses the knife into me, and twists.

I press a hand to my side, he collapses behind me. Where he stabbed me is bleeding, and I stumble.

" Derek. What happens now?" He scoops me up.

" We need an ambulance!" He cradles me, keeping a hand on the stab wound.

" Daddy?" I whimper. " He's at the hospital." It's a new voice.

" Em'ly." I mumble. She takes my hand.

" We're gonna get outta here just fine. You're gonna be fine." I nod, and start to close my eyes. Emily squeezes my hand.

" You can't fall asleep. Do you understand me Georgia Ella Hotchner?" I sigh. But I'm so tired! Why won't she let me sleep? The ambulance is there. The ride passes in a semi-conscious blur.

We arrive at the hospital ambulance bay. The door of the ambulance opens, and the EMT's roll the gurney out.

" Female, 15, stab wound to the chest, possible punctured heart and left lung." The monitor they attached starts beeping rapidly, and keeps increasing. " She's coding! We need to get her to the OR!" Emily screams.

"Please! S-Save her. We n-need her." She's sobbing. A doctor looks at her.

"I will do everything in my power to save her." She says.

In the OR, a doctor looks at me. " Hello sweetheart. My name's Dr. Grey. You're gunna be just fine. I promise." She smiles at me. " I'm gunna count down from ten once the mask's on." She puts a mask over my nose and mouth. " Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven." After seven, it goes black.

* * *

I dream. I dream about my family. Playing with Jack and Henry. With the two babies I don't know. I'm happy. Really laughs and takes my hand, and kisses it. Wait... What? Where did that come from?

My eyelids flutter. I see Derek eating some jello. Emily's sleeping on a couch sitting up, head on Hotch's shoulder, hand on her stomach. JJ is in a chair by my side. Spencer is... Reading. What a surprise. Dave is talking with Pen.

" Jello." I say. They all look at me.

" Sweetie..." Dave smiles. " Welcome back to the land of the living." I rasp,

" I want Jello." They laugh. Emily walks over.

" Are my babies doing well?" She nods.

" They were just worried about their sister." I smile.

" Where's little G-man and Hen?" Hotch smiles.

" I'll have Jessica bring them." He steps out to call. I shoo the rest of the guys out.

" Em, you okay?" I ask. She grimaces.

" One of them is kicking my rib cage." I smile.

" They'll be happier living in our new house!" She groans. I laugh, then groan. Ouch. That hurts.

" This weekend Emmy!" Just then the door to my room slides open. I see a streak of blonde and a streak of brown before I feel two boys land with a thump on my legs. I wince.

" Hey loves, I'm a little hurt, so be a bit gentle please." My boys smile, and I sit them on either side of my bed. The rest of the week passes without any complications, and the doctors clear me to go home. I'm gunna be on crutches, because when he kicked me, he broke my ankle, but other than that and a couple of medicines, I'm okay. Actually, I'm thrilled to leave. Besides, we have the new house. Throughout the week, we looked at houses online, until we found one we all liked. We had only just closed on it. That weekend, we would be moving in.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	7. Messed Up Family

**AN- So I changed the timeline of the stuff that happened with Maeve, I made it so that it coincided with Emily's return, simply for literary purposes. I chose a quote by Robin Williams, because he was an amazing man. Please read and review! Seriously, reviews please, they feed the muse. Also, I'm thinking of an UnSub who uses riddles, and you have to solve them to save someone. Yes or no? Let me know!**

**xxx, A**

* * *

**_"You're only given one little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it."- Robin Williams_**

I'm on crutches, barely allowed to move in fear of getting hurt. I can be on my feet for 10 minutes, then I need to stay still. I'm sitting on her bed, and I call out .

" Emily!" She walks in.

" You okay Kitten?" I smile.

" Yeah, fine. Just bored. Can we drive to the park, you, me, Jack and Boss Man? For a picnic?" She smiles.

" We'll have to ask Boss Man, but it's fine with me." Jack then pops out from under the bed where he was.

" I told you Em'ly would say okay Belly, I told you!" He squeals. I get up to help Jack get ready while the adults talk. I smile, noticing that Hotch automatically reaches for her hand, and touches it. The lunch consists of PB+F sandwiches, apples, carrots, potato chips, juice boxes ( apple), and chocolate chip cookies. We head out the door, and I try to hop into the back of the car, but Hotch lifts me in. At the park, we spread the blanket out, and Jack runs off to play on the playground, while Emily and I stretch out on the blanket, one hand resting on her stomach. Hotch ask,

" May I?" She nods, and he puts his ear on her tummy.

" Hey babies, Daddy's here, you're gonna love coming here when you're born, with your mommy, sister and brother. We'll be a family." He smiles, and rests his hand on Emily's. An elderly woman walks up to us.

" I just wanted to say what a perfect family you are, with you parents and your gorgeous daughter your adorable son, and a baby on the way." Emily beams.

" Thanks so much, we all love each other so much." Hotch looks at her after the lady toddles away.

" We all love each other so much? We do?" He asks softly.

" We do." I say. " We may be an extremely messed up family, but we do love each other." I smile to myself, knowing that Emily finally said I love you, but not directly so that he caught what she meant. She blushes catching me smirking at her, and calls instead,

" Jack Jack, time to eat!" The dark haired boy comes running. We enjoy a picnic, and head home.

* * *

I decide to stay with Pen tonight, I haven't spent the night in a while, so I call her.

" Hey Pen? Can I sleep at your place tonight?" She squeals.

" Come on over cinnamon roll! Can Jacky come?" I laugh.

" Yeah, Dad said its fine." We make plans for Morgan to pick us up at 5. I smile. Now Emily and Hotch would have some time to talk. I swing my way into Jack's room.

"Jack Jack! We're going to Auntie Pen's tonight!" He squeals.

" Get your clothes! And then come down stairs!" I swing down the stairs, and almost bump into Emily.

" Is Jack ready?" she asks.

" Yeah." I look at her, she looks stressed.

" Emmy, sit on the couch with me and talk like we used to." She smiles, and sits. I grab the tub of icecream two spoons. " So why are you so nervous?" Em smiles.

" You know me that well?" I shrug. " I'm afraid that I'm gonna be a horrible mum, and that something's gonna happen to my babies." I look at her.

" Em, you're already a mum. You're Jack's mum, and you're pretty damn close to mine. You're going to be an amazing mum, they'll love you. Just like me and Jack love you. Don't worry." She smiles.

" Thanks Kitty. I… I dunno, I've never had any doubts before now." I laugh.

" Hormones." She pulls me in for a hug. " For the record sweetie, I love you too. Derek's here though." I rest a hand on her belly.

" Be good to mommy. Love you babies." Jack comes running down the stairs.

" Uncle Derek's here!" He flies to the door, and yanks it open. Derek scoops him up in a hug.

" Hey Jacky!" Hotch comes down.

" Not up too late, and Ella, be careful!" I smile. He grabs me in a hug.

" Look after Jack." I whisper back,

" Tell Emily how you feel." He takes a deep breath. " Bye Ell." I hug Emily.

" Look after Daddy." We leave. Henry's in the car, to give JJ and Will the night off.

Derek straps Jack into his seat, and then climbs in.

" Baby Girl wants us to pick up a pizza. What d'you guys want?" Jack hollers,

" BACON!" Henry and I nod in agreement. Derek smiles.

" Sounds good. PG's gonna get veggie." I smile.

" Would she get anything else?" He smirks.

" I'll run in, it'll just be a second." I nod. We arrive at Pen's house, and sit down with our pizza in front of the Disney movie Tangled. Will drops Henry off. I grab my pack of Twizzlers from the cabinet, black licorice, my favorite. After the movie, the three of us get the boys to bed in the air mattress. I'm wiped, so I get in my bed, Pen and I are sharing, Derk's on the couch. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep. My phone vibrates on the nightstand, accompanied by a shrill ringing at 1:37. I blearily reach over and slide the screen.

"Hullo?" I moan.

" Ellie?" It's Spencer. I immediately understand. He's been having some rough nights since Maeve, so he calls JJ or I.

" I need you here." I say,

'' Be right there, I'll wake Derek up." I go over to the couch and shake him awake.

" Derek?' " What?" He snaps.

" I need a ride to Spencer's. " He nods.

" Maeve again?" I nod. He drops me off at Spencer's. I climb the stairs, and unlock the door. I walk into the bedroom and see him sitting on the bed, shoulders shaking, head in his hands. " Oh Spencer." I sigh, and go over and pull him into my arms.

* * *

**Reviews please, they feed the muse. Also, I'm thinking of an UnSub who uses riddles, and you have to solve them to save someone. Yes or no? Let me know!**


	8. Falling

**AN- Hello! So Another chapter. Yes. So Criminal Minds is finally on Netflix. ( Runs in circles screaming) So here's another one, Read And Review please.**

**-A**

* * *

_" Even the best fall down sometimes." - Collide by Howie Day_

I wrap my arms around him, and cradle his head.

" I should've done something, I could've been there." He whispers in a broken voice.

"Sweetheart, you couldn't have done anything. You did all you could, the rest was up in the air. Spence, what happened to Maeve wasn't your fault." I try.

" I know. But I would've married her, I would've had kids. I loved her." I look at him.

" I know you did. But you'll still have kids. There will be someone else, someday. Let's go to bed." He nods. I grab my pillow from the closet, and get into my bed. He calls me back.

" Wait. Could… could you stay in with me?" I suck in a breath.

" Yeah, anything." I climb into bed, and grab his hand, comforting him.

" Good night Spencer."

" Night El. Thanks for coming." I smile.

" Always."

The next morning, I wake up. His body is curled around mine, arm around my waist. It's early, so I just close my eyes, meaning to rest. I end up falling back to sleep. I wake up hours later, sunlight streaming in through the window. I roll over, expecting to find Spencer asleep, but he's gone. I roll out of bed, glancing at the clock. 11:24. I get up, and realize I don't have my clothes. I grab a shirt out of his drawer, a white collared one, a work shirt. I look for a pair of pants before grabbing a pair of sweatpants. I walk out, and into the kitchen. He's standing, making pancakes. " Hey." I say softly.

" Hey." he says. " Listen… I'm sorry about the… position… we were in last night." I glance away.

" Spence, it's fine. You're my best friend, I've known you for years, I've fallen asleep on you before." He nods.

" Hungry?" My stomach snarls in response.

" Yeah." I've just taken a mouthful when my phone rings. I swallow. The ID is JJ.

" Jayje? What's up?" I ask.

" Is Spencer alright?" I glance up, he's left for a shower.

" Yeah. He had a bad night last night, he called me, I came over and slept there." I hear her sigh of relief.

" Great… listen, could you and him meet me at the West High Park? I have big new for everyone." I grin.

" Yeah, of course. Be there in 40." I knock on the bathroom door.

" Hey, genius, JJ just called, we're gonna meet her at the park in 40." He calls back,

" I'm just about done, I found a skirt of yours in a box from when I moved, it's in your room."

"Thanks."

I walk to my room, and pick it up. It's light blue, and part of my old school uniform. I sigh, and decide to grab a tie and sweater. I find a light blue one, and and a blue striped tie. I get in the other shower, and then change. I look like I'm going to school, which was what I was aiming for.

I'll change when I get back from the park. I call Rossi.

" Hey, do you want us to pick you up?"

"Yes, thanks mia bella. I'll bring Mudgie." I laugh.

" See you soon." I leave the room after doing my makeup, and find Spencer.

" I told Dave we'd pick him and Mudgie up."

He nods. "Statistically speaking, humans are much less stressed with a dog around."

I roll my eyes. " Come on Boy Genius." We get to Dave's house, and I move to the back, and grab Mudgie's leash.

" Hey Mudgie!" Dave rolls his eyes.

" Yes, say hello to the dog. Not the human." I stick my tongue out at him.

When we get to the park, I grab Mudgie's leash and run across the green lawn to where I see a blanket spread on the ground, two blonde head and an ebony head. I see the other men playing football with Jack and Henry. I unclip Mudgie's leash so he can go with Dave. Spencer sits down on a bench and reads. I flop onto the blanket between JJ and Emily. I close my eyes and let the sun beat down on me, warming my hair. I open one eye to see JJ staring at me. " Why are you wearing that?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

" Because Spencer doesn't have girl clothes."

Emily snorts.

" That's true.." JJ sits up.

" Anyways, I wanted to tell my girls first" I look at her.

" Will and I have decided that in this year, we want a baby." I tackle her in a hug. Emily and Pen join.

" Oh JJ, that's great!" I squeal.

" We'll have a whole bunch of kids growing up BAU." I smile.

" Let's hope they all turn out as good as I did." I feel a smack in the head. Dave had come over and hit me with a rolled up newspaper.

" Ouch! I can't help it if I was raised well! I turned out spectacular! If you got it, flaunt it!" I laugh. Then I stand up to join the game. I start to run, slipping off my shoes, grey converse, and grab the ball. I run with it before throwing it to Hotch, he passes to Jack, who throws to Will, who throws to me. I run with it, then feel strong hands picking me up. Derek throws me over his back, grabbing the ball.

" Hold on Baby Doll!" I grab around his neck, and he runs with me before we hear JJ calling us to the picnic. He runs over and sets me down. I sit in between Spencer and Emily. We're eating and laughing when Jack pipes up,

" Daddy, can we play soccer?" Hotch smiles.

" Finish eating first G-man, then we can." I finish eating and grab Jack and Henry's hands, because they finished and have been bouncing around. I take off my sweater and grab the ball, then kick it to Jack. I pause to put my hair up in a ponytail. Everyone's playing, and I'm running while looking over my shoulder when I smash into Spencer, knocking him down, he sits up, and holds me for a second, smiling with his eyes.I jump up and pull him up. Hotch looks at his watch.

" I have to go. I'm flying out to visit Sean." We all had a week off. I hug him.

"Bye, give Sean a hug." Emily smiles.

" We'll take good care of Jack." He grins.

" I know you care of yourself and our babies too. And my daughter." I look at Pen, and make a kissy face. Emily smacks the back of my arm.

" Cut it out Kitty." I smirk.

" You two are so in denial." JJ and Will come over.

"The boys want to have a sleepover, I thought Henry and Jack could stay with Will, we can have a girls night, since Pen's already coming over."

Emily nods.

" Will, I'm gonna ride with Em and Ellie." JJ says. She gives Will a kiss, and scoops Henry up.

" Be good for Daddy please." Henry smiles.

" Okay mommy." Emily goes over to Jack.

" Be good for Uncle Will, I'll call you tomorrow." He throws his arms around her.

" I love you Emmy." He says.

" I love you too." she whispers, her eyes filled with tears.

He hugs me next. "

Bye sissy! I love you!"

" Bye Jack-o. I love you too, have fun with Henry and Uncle Will." Dave leaves, with Spencer, and we go home. I climb into my pyjamas, and then settle myself on the couch leaning against Emily, head on her lap, ear on her stomach.

" Jack loves you." I say.

" He always has." She smiles.

" I know. I just feel bad, Haley should be here."

I look at her. " She should. But he needs a mum, and with the Littles coming, you're gonna be living with him. He'll end up having a mother. And siblings, more than just me. You are already his mum." Emily wipes away a tear.

" I wouldn't normally cry at this. Stupid hormones." she says. JJ comes in, hair damp from the shower.

" Hey guys!" Just then, Penelope opens the door.

" I brought Chinese! And ice cream!" I laugh, and we all start to eat. JJ grins evilly.

" So, have you and Hotch talked about your feelings for each other yet?" Emily says,

" Yes." We all wait, she begins to speak . Just then I get a FaceTime ID reads, Blocked User.  
I tap connect. I see a little girl, no more than 7 or 8. " Hello?" I ask.

" Do you want this little girl to live?" a voice asks, altered.

" You and your team need to follow the rules. I will let you talk to her." The girl looks frightened.

" Only you, Ella, can talk to her. The others need to work on finding her alive." The girls eyes fill with tears.

"Ella? Can you help me?" I look at JJ. She nods.

" Of course I can sweetie. Can you tell me your name?" I ask her.

" Virginia. I'm 8." she says.

" I'm Ella, I'm 15." she looks at me.

"He says that you and your team have the power to save me. Can you?" I look at her.

" We are. We will save you." I reassure her.

" Do you have food and water?" I ask.

'' I have a room. It has a princess bed, and lots of stickers of fairies. I have lots of toys, and he feeds me, and I have a bathroom. He says that he won't hurt me like he did auntie if you follow the rules." I realize the time is up.

The mans voice comes back. " I will contact the BAU shortly, be there." and it disconnects.


	9. Playing Games

AN- Another chapter, hopefully it's okay. I'm getting close to school starting, so I won't be able to update as often. I will be able to write though, so I will be working on it. They block at school, anyone know a way to get around that? Anyways, baby names. I'm gunna post some next chapter, let me know which ones you like. Reviews please!

-A

* * *

I sit in shock, tears rolling down my face. JJ, Em, and Pen put their arms around me. I take a deep breath.

" Guys. We need to save trusts me to save her." JJ nods.

" I'll call everyone back to the BAU." Now everyone's back in the BAU, in the conference room, a laptop and projector running as he asked. We wait. At 9:00, the projector and laptop flicker to life. The word " RULES" Appears. He's hacked into the laptop. Hotch has been called back, he's on the way.

**Rule 1: No one will speak with dear little Virginia except Ella**

**Rule 2: Do not try to trace my calls**

**Rule 3: Clues will be followed, not analyzed**

**Rule 4: If any of the Rules are broken, little Ginny will die**

The screen glows with a picture of the park we were at earlier. Words say,

" The next is hidden here, at the place where children ride without life. Good luck, remember my rules. Just then, Emily winces, grabbing her stomach. She looks up, terrified.

" It hurts." She says.

" JJ, is it supposed to hurt?" JJ looks at her.

" It's probably fine, but we should go to the hospital just in case."

We get to the hospital, the OB is checking Emily out. Emily's eyes fill up.

" Are they okay?" The doctor looks.

" You're in early labor, we need to stop it. It was probably caused by stress." Just then, she screams.

" Help them!"

A flurry of activity starts, doctors sticking her with needles to stop the labor. They've managed to. She's in bed, they're gonna keep her in the hospital until next Friday. After that, she'll be on bed rest. All of us are scared, but try to hide it for Emily's sake. Hotch and JJ have to leave, they're going to the park. Emily's asleep when they leave, I promise to call when she wakes up, in return, they promise to call with news. They've been gone about 15 min. when She wakes up. She looks at me.

" Come sit with me." I curl up next to her on the hospital bed. My phone rings. It's Hotch.

" Hey. Emily's up and fine." I hear his sigh of relief.

" We found the clue. It was on the merry go round. A doll was hung from a pole, realistic. It said,

" Ahh, the innocence of childhood. All the playful screams, yelling about what they found. I suggest you find my next clue quickly. After all, we wouldn't want those happy screams to screams of horror now, would we? Imagine the look on Henry and Jack's faces when a dead little girl turns up. In pieces. Her head on the swing. That wouldn't be good! So, look where land meets water, where the sky is endless, where you can find castles, small enough for fairies."

There's silence on both his end and mine.

" He knows the kids. You need to get them into protection." I whisper, trying not to let Emily hear. I know Hotch is nodding on the other end.

" We will. Any ideas of what the riddle is?" I think.

" Maybe it's a sand box?" Just then Emily speaks.

" A beach. Probably White Birch. Go now." She hangs up.

"Em…" She smiles.

" Sorry. I know you didn't want me to hear. But this is to save the kids."

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE BEACH**

Derek scanned the area, looking for anything out of place. Then he smelled something. Ugh. Death. He was used to it, but this was overpowering.

" Guys!" he called. There was a box. There was a deep brown stain around the area it had been in. Morgan pulled on gloves, and gingerly lifted the flaps.

" Oh man." he said, leaning away. Hotch peered in. Inside was a dead cat, intestines and innards spilled around it. The clue was tied to the tail.

" The final resting spot is cold. Somewhere not far away. This wasn't meant to be hard, it was meant to be fun. Did you enjoy my game? I had fun. This key is the answer, the answer the key, Ellie holds the solution, a text from me."

* * *

**NOW BACK TO ELLA AND EMILY**

My phone buzzes, a nursery rhyme from Doctor Who.

"Tick Tock, Goes the clock, and what then shall we play?" I know it's from the unsub. I read the text.

" Hello darling. I hope you enjoyed playing. Agent Hotchner has the key you will need. If anyone else but you enters the building, the little darling will die. The address is 9499 Le Sang Coulera street. Come on!" I stare

" Hotch! I need the key! I know where he's keeping her!" It's just down the street. It's where I lived with my biological mother.

I explain what's happening, and run to the SUV. We drive, breakneck speed to the house. I'm hit with a wave of memories. My mother and I playing under the tree, having a tea-party. I had a dog, a puppy really. And a man. A tall man with dark brown hair, like mine. My father. I push all of these away. Maybe someday I'll find my mother. Maybe not. I take a deep breath, and cross across the lawn up the porch, ignore the yells of my family. I knock.

" It's open!" a mans voice calls. I enter. It's how I remember it. My home. I look around. I see a room " Georgia" the name plate reads. I enter. In it is the little girl. Virginia.

" Hello sweetie. I'm Ellie. Can you come here?" I ask. She nods, and walks over.

" Is it okay if I pick you up?" She nods.

" I knew you'd save me." I smile, trying to hide my fear.

" I told you I would. Now, can you tell me where he is?" She points to the front room.

" Now, Ella, please walk into the living room with Virginia. Don't put her outside. " I walk in. And I am shocked by what I see.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
